Twilight&Friends
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't Monica,Rachael,Phoebe,Joey,Chandler&Ross. If it was Bella,Alice,Rosalie,Emmett,Edward&Jasper? If it was in Forks and not New York? Read this and find out! Canon couples eventually! Please review! :D
1. The One When Bella Comes Back

_**Hey peoples! I know that I've already posted 6 chapters but I'm replacing them with new ones. Reason being that I noticed a few errors and my style of writing has improved since I've started this story so I want to replace the chapters for better ones. What happens will be exactly the same. I've decided to do it from a neutral POV because I noticed that, that works much better. For those of you who haven't seen this before please read and review! Thank you for the positive reviews so far! Also, I'm changing the characters a little bit. Happy reading! :D**_

_**Also, I'm going to mix Friends characters in with Twilight ones, and also the personality traits of the characters from both Friends and Twilight will come out in the characters. So for example, Rachel, a.k.a. Bella will be depending on her father too much like Rachel, but will maintain some of that awkwardness like Bella. **_

_**The characters are as follows: **_

_**Monica: Alice**_

_**Rachel: Bella**_

_**Phoebe: Rosalie**_

_**Joey: Emmett**_

_**Chandler: Jasper**_

_**Ross: Edward**_

_**The One When Bella Comes Back:**_

"Hey Bella, you look wonderful!" Anna exclaimed; she was a good friend of Bella.

"Thanks," Bella replied half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella lied, looking down. To be perfectly honest, Bella wasn't really in love with Mike. For a time, she thought she did but the thought of her spending the rest of her life with him scared the hell out of her. It opened her eyes to how she truly felt.

"Are you sure?" Anne asked again, knowing that something was really wrong.

"Fine," she said half-heartedly again. She walked out in mid-thought. She wondered if she should go through with the wedding. If she married Mike it would make her parents really happy. Then again, if she didn't, she worried that they would be ashamed of her, running out on her wedding day. But then she thought, if she married Mike, she would be unhappy and eventually she would only end up hurting him. She knew what she had to do.

"Char...Uh...Dad, could I please have a word with you?" Bella asked.

"Wow Bella, you look um...beautiful," said Charlie, blushing slightly.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Bella sighed as she walked towards him.

"What is it Bella?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.

"It's about me getting married to Mike, I...I don't think I can go through with it."

"What do you mean can't go through with it!? It's your wedding day!"

"I don't love him."

"Bella, if you don't marry Mike then you can't come home to us. You'll have to make your own way in life.

"But Dad, I've always lived with somebody! I've nowhere to go! Please don't be like this!"

"Marry Mike and you'll have somewhere to go," Charlie said. "I'll see you in the Church," he said as he walked out the door.

Bella sighed. She wondered what she should do. She couldn't think of anybody that would put her up if she hurt Mike. Then she thought of Alice. They had been friends in high school; surely she wouldn't turn her away. Although it was a long time since they had seen each other.

She went into the bathroom. Nobody would ever think of looking for her there, it would give her more time to think. The first thing she noticed was the window.

_I'd fit through there_ she thought. She climbed through slowly and with a struggle (due to the wedding dress) she finally got out.

"TAXI...TAXI!" she called a few times. Eventually one stopped.

She got straight in just in case somebody spotted her fleeing.

"Can you take me to Forks in Washington please?" Bella asked.

"Forks in Washington?! It'll cost you a fair penny ma'am!" the taxi driver said.

"I know, I've got plenty of money," Bella said anxiously, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"Well okay then, it'll take a while, with traffic congestion and stops for gas."

With that he drove away. Bella fell asleep after about three hours. She was woken up by the calling of the taxi driver. She was shocked when she opened her eyes, it was night time. She paid him and began to make her way towards Alice's flat. She remembered that she had her address from a few years before.

When she finally got there she knocked on the door. The door was answered quickly.

"Oh my God, Bella, I can't believe this!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged her old friend.

"I'm so sorry for not keeping in touch," Bella smiled.

"Don't sweat it, please come in!" Bella said as she stood back.

"Oh my God, you got married?! Congratulations!"

"Well, I nearly got married. I kinda ran away, out the window. It didn't work out..."

"Oh I'm so sorry...Well, I'm still so happy to see you!" she said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Alice, I have a huge favour to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, my Dad kicked me out, he said that if I didn't marry Mike that I'd have to find somewhere else and I was wondering..."

"You can stay with me! For as long as you'd like!"

"Wow, really?! Thank you so much Alice."

"No problem."

"I promise that I'll find a job and pay you rent."

"Don't worry, just promise to be tidy."

"Don't worry," Bella smirked.

Then two guys walked in. One was tall and very muscular and the other wore a slightly serious expression and he had blonde hair.

"How you doin'?!" Emmett grinned at Bella.

"Uh...hi," Bella blushed.

"Who is this hottie that you've been hiding from us for so long, why haven't you introduced me?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper, guys this is Bella, an old friend of mine from high school."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper smiled, shaking her hand.

"Oh it's my pleasure," Emmett grinned.

"Bella, take no notice of Emmett, he's a sex-maniac."

"Hey! I'm no sex-maniac!"

"Tell us Emmett, how many girls are you dating at the moment."

"Well...uh...only uh...five..." he said looking down, he was embarrassed.

"Told you," Alice grinned.

"Only five!?" Bella exclaimed.

"Well that's because," he began until Jasper punched him in the arm and told him to shut up.

"Interesting friends," Bella smirked.

"Wait until you meet Rosalie," Emmett smirked.

"Oh yes Rosalie, an extreme vegetarian, nick picks about many things and writes absolutely terrible songs," Alice smirked.

"Ah her songs can't be that terrible," Bella said.

"_Smelly cat, smelly cat, it's not your fault!!" _they all sang in unison.

"Hey everybody, oooh a new person!! Are you good with makeup?!" she shouted happily as she walked in.

"Well I have an interest," Bella grinned.

"Oooh hurray!" she exclaimed whilst jumping up and down. Then she hugged Bella.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Rosalie. Are you a vegetarian too?"

"No, but I am _very_ against animal cruelty," Bella grinned.

"Yay for the last bit!" Rosalie shouted and hugged Bella again.

Then the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Oh my God Edward, long time no see!" Bella exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him.

"Wow Bella, it's been so long! You look great!"

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting this reunion but why are you wearing a wedding dress?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I ditched my fiancé at the altar."

"Oh you and I are going to be great friends," Emmett grinned.

"Hey Edward, I heard that Carol's a lesbian!" Emmett laughed. Edward looked distraught.

"Don't listen to him!" Bella exclaimed, hugging Edward. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't even make it to the altar," Bella grinned.

There was a hint of a smile from Edward.

"So are you going to be sticking around for a while?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I am, as long as Bella allows me stay."

"Hurray!" Emmett exclaimed.

Everyone laughed except for Edward.

"Aw it's going to be ok," Bella said putting her arm around Edward.

"Thanks," he said glumly.

_**Well that's it for chapter 1! I think that the character changes make this better! Please review! Thanks! ^_^ xXx**_


	2. The One When Bella Applies For a Job

_**Hey peoples! Please review this and check out my other stories! I'd like to point out that I will be doing mostly the personalities from 'Friends' but some Twilight traits will come out also. Happy reading! :D**_

_**The One When Bella Applies For a Job: **_

Bella woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She had been through such an ordeal the day before. She slowly got up and walked out feeling rather shy. She didn't know any of Alice's friends very well. When she walked out she saw them all sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. She blushed, she felt like such an idiot standing there wearing Alice's pyjamas and with her messy hair.

"Morning!" they all greeted in unison.

"Hey!" Bella greeted taking a seat at the table pouring some cereal.

"You're a sleepy head!" Emmett laughed.

"Sorry," Bella said guiltily.

"Take no notice of him. If I don't wake him up he's in there all day," Jasper

"Thanks," Bella smiled.

"So, how are you today then?" Edward asked.

"I'm actually ok," she smiled at him. "

Oh you're dad called," Alice told me.

"Oh?" Bella said.

"He's dropping off your stuff at 11am," she said.

"Oh, listen, I'm going to search for jobs today, I promise I'll start paying you rent soon," Bella told her feeling guilty.

"That's ok!" she exclaimed.

"Bella what time is it?" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Well, I'll let you guess, your dad's going to be here in ten minutes," he said.

"What?!" Bella exclaimed. He started laughing.

"Alice, could I please borrow some clothes?" Bella asked.

"Sure, come in with me," she smiled and she let her pick any clothes out of her wardrobe. The minute I was dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Greene," she said politely. Bella walked out,

"Hi dad," she said shyly.

"Bella," he nodded.

"I've brought most of the stuff and I gave the rest to charity, there was too much," he said harshly.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "How could you do that?" she added, flabbergasted.

"You had too much," he said again.

"Well, I'll be off," he said and walked out.

"Oh no! I hope he didn't get rid of my big fur coat!" Bella exclaimed. She searched the three black bags frantically and found it. She took it out and hugged it, what a relief.

"Hey guys!!!" Rosalie exclaimed skipping in.

"Bella! Please tell me that this is fake!" she asked.

"Yes..." Bella said quickly. She came over and felt it.

"How could you wear this? I thought that you were against animal cruelty," she said half angrily half sadly.

"I'm sorry Rose," Bella said not even bothering to argue. "I'll get rid of it," she added.

"Oh thanks!" she exclaimed hugging her.

"What are you going to do now since your dad won't take you back?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to get revenge," Bella laughed running into my room and grabbing my purse.

"I thought you had no money," Alice said. "

I don't but I do have my dad's credit card!" she exclaimed running out. She headed towards the mall to spend as much money as she could before finding a job.

***

"I hope her dad doesn't kill her," Alice laughed.

"He'll just cancel the card," Jasper told me.

"Oh! Should I get her to get me those new coasters that are on sale in the kitchen store? They match the cutlery!" Alice exclaimed. "Sheesh! Go wild!" Emmett laughed.

"Whatever!" Alice exclaimed.

"Are there any jobs that Bella could qualify for?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. She was a cheerleader and homecoming queen so she wouldn't really be a bookish kind of person," Alice told him.

"Why don't you ask Gunther?" Edward suggested.

"Huh?" "He's been looking for people to work for him for ages!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah Alice! And he's very easily pleased!" Emmett smirked. "

She's plenty good!" Alice replied defensively.

"Clarify," he said. "

She's...got a good fashion sense, she's...very good at makeup...um..."

"That's enough," Emmett laughed.

"Should we head on down there and ask him?" Edward asked.

"Yeah let's go!" They all headed down to 'Forks and Knives'. That was the coffee that they always hang out in so it would work out perfectly! They all walked up to Gunther.

"Oh no it's the freaks," he muttered "How can I help you?" he said putting on a fake smile.

"We were wondering if you could give Alice's friend a job," Edward said calmly.

"A friend of yours? I'm not that stuck!" he laughed.

"She's really promising!" Edward smiled.

"Hmmm...I'm still not convinced..."

"Why don't you just give her a trial period?" Alice suggested.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do...whoa!" he exclaimed.

"What? Alice asked looking in the same direction as he was and then I saw Bella. "Bella!" she called. "Wow! Fancy meeting you guys here!" she exclaimed.

"Well...this is the local coffee shop..." Emmett laughed.

"Who's this?" Gunther asked perking up.

"This is Bella," Alice smiled knowing that the perve would give her the job.

"Oh Bella! You're friends have been telling me that you're looking for work and I was wondering would you like to work here?" he smiled.

"Oh my God yes! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed giving Gunther a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How does that dude get a hot chick to kiss him?!" Emmett whispered in Alice's ear.

"Like you're much better!" she whispered back.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you so much guys!" Bella said, hugging each of them.

"When would you like to start?" he asked her.

"As soon as possible!" she replied enthusiastically

. "How about tomorrow after lunch?"

"Sure perfect!" she smiled.

"I'll set you up with training for a week," he smiled at her.

"Why do you need training to take coffee from table to table or to make it?" Emmett asked sniggering.

"I understand, so will you when you taste her coffee," Alice told him.

"So did you buy much?!" Rosalie asked. Alice pointed behind them.

"Whoa! Bella, how much did you spend?!" Alice asked.

"A couple of hundred," she said calmly.

"Bella, I understand you are angry with your dad but whoa!" Alice exclaimed when she saw a set of coasters and cutlery that matched.

"Bella, you shouldn't have!" she grinned while looking at them. They were perfect! "Well, it's a little thank you gift!" she smiled. "Thank you!" Alice exclaimed hugging her.

"What did you get the rest of us?!" Rosalie exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. "Um...well...my dad kind of cancelled the card when I finished shopping; well, I wasn't finished but I couldn't do anymore," she told her.

"Oh! That's ok so!" she smiled hysterically.

"Quick Rose you're on!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh!" she said picking up her guitar and running up to the microphone.

"This is a song I wrote about a friend of Bella's that's recently come into our lives!" she grinned.

They all sat down laughing; this would be good.

"Ok here it goes!" she exclaimed and started playing the guitar so badly it sounded out of tune. _Bella's friend came to me._

_She was against animal cruelty. _

_Then I saw her with, a fur coat. _

_I couldn't help but cry, but I wanted to gloat. _

_She won't run away, like my dad did to me. _

_She won't kill herself, like my mom on Christmas Eve. _

_She's got brown long hair and is kinda tall, _

_And we all,_

_Don't want her to fall. _

"Well that's it so far!" she exclaimed. They all clapped like they thought it was brilliant. They were used to her strange, very personal songs.

Bella was blushing.

"You should hear her when she's drunk!" Emmett laughed.

"Does she always write songs like that?" she asked.

"Yes...she'll probably write a few more about you before she'll change the topic," Bella chuckled. "Oh...great," she said indifferently.

"Rosalie! That was a brilliant song! Bella would love you to write more songs about her!" Emmett laughed.

"That's great! I'll start on a new one tonight!" she exclaimed hugging her.

"I've just got to go to the bathroom," she said and ran off. Bella took off her shoe and threw it at Emmett. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Good," she smiled. Then Edward's phone rang. "It's Carol," he said glumly and answered. "

Uh huh, yeah, what? Yeah, ok I'll come over," he said glumly. "Carol needs me to go over to her house straight away," he said getting up and leaving.

"So you need a lift?" Bella asked him.

"No thanks, I'll get a cab," he said.

***

Jasper wondered what Carol wanted. He hated seeing her. He used to get so upset, especially when he'd see her with Susan. He wondered would anything be different since Bella came back. Wow he used to love her so much in high school; ever since the ninth grade. She always saw him as a geek, her sister's old geeky brother; he just wanted to take her out, even once, just to see would he love her more than Carol.

Time flew as he was thinking. He was there in no time. He went up and knocked on the door; Susan answered. "Well look who it is?" she said. "Susan, Carol wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes! It's great news!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess...she's no longer a lesbian, has left you and wants to get back with me?" he said sarcastically.

"No, just get in," she said.

Carol was just sitting on the couch.

"Hey Edward," she smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

"Listen, I've got something to tell you, please sit down," she asked.

"Susan said it was good news?" he asked her.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. Then Susan came and sat beside them.

"Well, I'm p-""Carol, could you please get her to go away!" Edward asked.

"Susan..." she winked.

"Ok," she smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Jasper, I'm pregnant," she sighed. "

What!?" he exclaimed. "Who's the father?!" he asked in exclamation.

"Well, you don't forget I didn't have an affair with a man," she smiled.

"How can you be pregnant? I can't be a father! I'll miss everything! You and that...that...thing in there will see everything!"he shouted. "

Thing?!" she said angrily.

"Edward, I know you're shocked...can we please talk about this tomorrow?" she asked.

"No...No...No...No...You can't be pregnant! Oh no!!" he shouted in disbelief.

"We'll talk tomorrow," she said softly leading him to the door. He walked out and he was in shock. He thought that he couldn't be a dad. He wasn't ready.

**Outro: (the bit after the credits) **

Edward walked to Alice's house to tell her; when he got in everyone was there.

"Hey!" the all shouted in unison. "

Hi," he said glumly.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok with Carol?" Bella asked.

"Well, she's fine...she's pregnant," he said glumly.

"Wow that's brilliant!" they all said in unison.

"How is that good!? How am I going to be a dad?!" he exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! You'll soon get used to the idea!"

Bella exclaimed hugging him.

"Uh... Edward," Emmett began.

"With this child having two moms-"he began but then everyone started throwing things at him and hitting him with magazines.

**I'm still kind of introducing the story so I'm sorry if that was a little disappointing. Please review! Thanks so much for reading! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**


	3. The One When Jasper Tries To Dump Janice

_**Hey peoples! Please review this and check out my other stories! I'd like to point out that I will be doing mostly the personalities from 'Friends' but some Twilight traits will come out also. Happy reading! :D**_

_**The One When Bella Applies For a Job: **_

Bella woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She had been through such an ordeal the day before. She slowly got up and walked out feeling rather shy. She didn't know any of Alice's friends very well. When she walked out she saw them all sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. She blushed, she felt like such an idiot standing there wearing Alice's pyjamas and with her messy hair.

"Morning!" they all greeted in unison.

"Hey!" Bella greeted taking a seat at the table pouring some cereal.

"You're a sleepy head!" Emmett laughed.

"Sorry," Bella said guiltily.

"Take no notice of him. If I don't wake him up he's in there all day," Jasper

"Thanks," Bella smiled.

"So, how are you today then?" Edward asked.

"I'm actually ok," she smiled at him. "

Oh you're dad called," Alice told me.

"Oh?" Bella said.

"He's dropping off your stuff at 11am," she said.

"Oh, listen, I'm going to search for jobs today, I promise I'll start paying you rent soon," Bella told her feeling guilty.

"That's ok!" she exclaimed.

"Bella what time is it?" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Well, I'll let you guess, your dad's going to be here in ten minutes," he said.

"What?!" Bella exclaimed. He started laughing.

"Alice, could I please borrow some clothes?" Bella asked.

"Sure, come in with me," she smiled and she let her pick any clothes out of her wardrobe. The minute I was dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Oh hello Mr. Greene," she said politely. Bella walked out,

"Hi dad," she said shyly.

"Bella," he nodded.

"I've brought most of the stuff and I gave the rest to charity, there was too much," he said harshly.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "How could you do that?" she added, flabbergasted.

"You had too much," he said again.

"Well, I'll be off," he said and walked out.

"Oh no! I hope he didn't get rid of my big fur coat!" Bella exclaimed. She searched the three black bags frantically and found it. She took it out and hugged it, what a relief.

"Hey guys!!!" Rosalie exclaimed skipping in.

"Bella! Please tell me that this is fake!" she asked.

"Yes..." Bella said quickly. She came over and felt it.

"How could you wear this? I thought that you were against animal cruelty," she said half angrily half sadly.

"I'm sorry Rose," Bella said not even bothering to argue. "I'll get rid of it," she added.

"Oh thanks!" she exclaimed hugging her.

"What are you going to do now since your dad won't take you back?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to get revenge," Bella laughed running into my room and grabbing my purse.

"I thought you had no money," Alice said. "

I don't but I do have my dad's credit card!" she exclaimed running out. She headed towards the mall to spend as much money as she could before finding a job.

***

"I hope her dad doesn't kill her," Alice laughed.

"He'll just cancel the card," Jasper told me.

"Oh! Should I get her to get me those new coasters that are on sale in the kitchen store? They match the cutlery!" Alice exclaimed. "Sheesh! Go wild!" Emmett laughed.

"Whatever!" Alice exclaimed.

"Are there any jobs that Bella could qualify for?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. She was a cheerleader and homecoming queen so she wouldn't really be a bookish kind of person," Alice told him.

"Why don't you ask Gunther?" Edward suggested.

"Huh?" "He's been looking for people to work for him for ages!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah Alice! And he's very easily pleased!" Emmett smirked. "

She's plenty good!" Alice replied defensively.

"Clarify," he said. "

She's...got a good fashion sense, she's...very good at makeup...um..."

"That's enough," Emmett laughed.

"Should we head on down there and ask him?" Edward asked.

"Yeah let's go!" They all headed down to 'Forks and Knives'. That was the coffee that they always hang out in so it would work out perfectly! They all walked up to Gunther.

"Oh no it's the freaks," he muttered "How can I help you?" he said putting on a fake smile.

"We were wondering if you could give Alice's friend a job," Edward said calmly.

"A friend of yours? I'm not that stuck!" he laughed.

"She's really promising!" Edward smiled.

"Hmmm...I'm still not convinced..."

"Why don't you just give her a trial period?" Alice suggested.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do...whoa!" he exclaimed.

"What? Alice asked looking in the same direction as he was and then I saw Bella. "Bella!" she called. "Wow! Fancy meeting you guys here!" she exclaimed.

"Well...this is the local coffee shop..." Emmett laughed.

"Who's this?" Gunther asked perking up.

"This is Bella," Alice smiled knowing that the perve would give her the job.

"Oh Bella! You're friends have been telling me that you're looking for work and I was wondering would you like to work here?" he smiled.

"Oh my God yes! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed giving Gunther a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How does that dude get a hot chick to kiss him?!" Emmett whispered in Alice's ear.

"Like you're much better!" she whispered back.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you so much guys!" Bella said, hugging each of them.

"When would you like to start?" he asked her.

"As soon as possible!" she replied enthusiastically

. "How about tomorrow after lunch?"

"Sure perfect!" she smiled.

"I'll set you up with training for a week," he smiled at her.

"Why do you need training to take coffee from table to table or to make it?" Emmett asked sniggering.

"I understand, so will you when you taste her coffee," Alice told him.

"So did you buy much?!" Rosalie asked. Alice pointed behind them.

"Whoa! Bella, how much did you spend?!" Alice asked.

"A couple of hundred," she said calmly.

"Bella, I understand you are angry with your dad but whoa!" Alice exclaimed when she saw a set of coasters and cutlery that matched.

"Bella, you shouldn't have!" she grinned while looking at them. They were perfect! "Well, it's a little thank you gift!" she smiled. "Thank you!" Alice exclaimed hugging her.

"What did you get the rest of us?!" Rosalie exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. "Um...well...my dad kind of cancelled the card when I finished shopping; well, I wasn't finished but I couldn't do anymore," she told her.

"Oh! That's ok so!" she smiled hysterically.

"Quick Rose you're on!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh!" she said picking up her guitar and running up to the microphone.

"This is a song I wrote about a friend of Bella's that's recently come into our lives!" she grinned.

They all sat down laughing; this would be good.

"Ok here it goes!" she exclaimed and started playing the guitar so badly it sounded out of tune. _Bella's friend came to me._

_She was against animal cruelty. _

_Then I saw her with, a fur coat. _

_I couldn't help but cry, but I wanted to gloat. _

_She won't run away, like my dad did to me. _

_She won't kill herself, like my mom on Christmas Eve. _

_She's got brown long hair and is kinda tall, _

_And we all,_

_Don't want her to fall. _

"Well that's it so far!" she exclaimed. They all clapped like they thought it was brilliant. They were used to her strange, very personal songs.

Bella was blushing.

"You should hear her when she's drunk!" Emmett laughed.

"Does she always write songs like that?" she asked.

"Yes...she'll probably write a few more about you before she'll change the topic," Bella chuckled. "Oh...great," she said indifferently.

"Rosalie! That was a brilliant song! Bella would love you to write more songs about her!" Emmett laughed.

"That's great! I'll start on a new one tonight!" she exclaimed hugging her.

"I've just got to go to the bathroom," she said and ran off. Bella took off her shoe and threw it at Emmett. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Good," she smiled. Then Edward's phone rang. "It's Carol," he said glumly and answered. "

Uh huh, yeah, what? Yeah, ok I'll come over," he said glumly. "Carol needs me to go over to her house straight away," he said getting up and leaving.

"So you need a lift?" Bella asked him.

"No thanks, I'll get a cab," he said.

***

Jasper wondered what Carol wanted. He hated seeing her. He used to get so upset, especially when he'd see her with Susan. He wondered would anything be different since Bella came back. Wow he used to love her so much in high school; ever since the ninth grade. She always saw him as a geek, her sister's old geeky brother; he just wanted to take her out, even once, just to see would he love her more than Carol.

Time flew as he was thinking. He was there in no time. He went up and knocked on the door; Susan answered. "Well look who it is?" she said. "Susan, Carol wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes! It's great news!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess...she's no longer a lesbian, has left you and wants to get back with me?" he said sarcastically.

"No, just get in," she said.

Carol was just sitting on the couch.

"Hey Edward," she smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

"Listen, I've got something to tell you, please sit down," she asked.

"Susan said it was good news?" he asked her.

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. Then Susan came and sat beside them.

"Well, I'm p-""Carol, could you please get her to go away!" Edward asked.

"Susan..." she winked.

"Ok," she smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Jasper, I'm pregnant," she sighed. "

What!?" he exclaimed. "Who's the father?!" he asked in exclamation.

"Well, you don't forget I didn't have an affair with a man," she smiled.

"How can you be pregnant? I can't be a father! I'll miss everything! You and that...that...thing in there will see everything!"he shouted. "

Thing?!" she said angrily.

"Edward, I know you're shocked...can we please talk about this tomorrow?" she asked.

"No...No...No...No...You can't be pregnant! Oh no!!" he shouted in disbelief.

"We'll talk tomorrow," she said softly leading him to the door. He walked out and he was in shock. He thought that he couldn't be a dad. He wasn't ready.

**Outro: (the bit after the credits) **

Edward walked to Alice's house to tell her; when he got in everyone was there.

"Hey!" the all shouted in unison. "

Hi," he said glumly.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok with Carol?" Bella asked.

"Well, she's fine...she's pregnant," he said glumly.

"Wow that's brilliant!" they all said in unison.

"How is that good!? How am I going to be a dad?!" he exclaimed.

"That's wonderful! You'll soon get used to the idea!"

Bella exclaimed hugging him.

"Uh... Edward," Emmett began.

"With this child having two moms-"he began but then everyone started throwing things at him and hitting him with magazines.

**I'm still kind of introducing the story so I'm sorry if that was a little disappointing. Please review! Thanks so much for reading! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**


	4. The One When Edward Asks Bella Out Not!

**Hey peoples! I'm so sorry for the slow updating but I have exams in school and my mother doesn't really want me writing fan fictions before them (exams in June! Grrr...). I'll sneak some on when I'm 'studying' over the internet or in school. Hope you enjoy this one, thank you for all the kind reviews so far, please review again and happy reading!**

**The One When Edward Tries to Ask Bella Out:**

"Edward can I ask you a question please?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," he said.

"How long have you been in love with Bella?" he asked him.

"What? I'm not in love with Bella!" he shouted defensively.

"Edward we all know that you do," he chuckled.

"I don't love her..." he said looking away.

"Jasper come here!" Emmett shouted.

"Someone call me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" he called and Jasper came over.

"Do you think that Edward is in love with Bella?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jasper said sitting beside Emmett.

"Fine I love her, just don't tell anyone," Edward said sulkily.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Alice asked.

"That Edward is in love with Bella," Emmett laughed.

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed throwing a cushion at Emmett.

"I know already," she giggled.

"How long has he been in love with her?" Jasper asked.

"Since school," she laughed.

"High school sweethearts!?" Jasper giggled.

"I've loved her since the ninth grade," he sighed

. "And you never asked her out?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"She always saw me as her best friend's geeky brother," he told Emmett glumly.

"You should ask her out. Now that you've met her after a couple of years it wouldn't seem as inappropriate," Jasper told him.

"Do you think she'd say yes?" Edward asked.

"Sure why not you're a great guy! You're...tall...a historian..." "Palaeontologist," Edward interrupted. "Yeah you're a palaeontologist which girls really go for these days," Emmett said. He was never a good liar. Well, not with people he knew anyway.

"But what if she says no? Won't that make things awkward between us?" he asked.

"The best thing when you want a chick is, don't tell her it's a date until you're already out," Emmett told him.

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"You tell Alice that you want to take her to dinner to welcome her here and as a like...reunion...and then when you're out make your move," Emmett told him.

"But wouldn't that be lying?" he asked. Emmett just sighed.

"Edward just tell her the truth. You know Emmett's reputation for girls, do you really want to be like that?" Alice giggled.

"No," he replied quietly.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

"Tell me I'm wrong Emmett," she smiled and walked to the oven; she was baking bread!

"Hey you're wrong!" I shouted. Then Rosalie burst in the door. "Hey guys!" she shouted happily and she was carrying her guitar.

"Got any new songs?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yes actually!" she smiled. "Wow," I said.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"No. no. no. no. no. no. no no no no no no no. no. no no no. no. no. no!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Great!" she smiled and started playing a terrible tune on the guitar.

"_I went into the café,_

_For a cup of tea,_

_When the waitress,_

_Said to me,_

_Would you like our special offer?_

_A burger with fries free,_

_When I told her,_

_I was a veggie._

_Then I ordered,_

_A piece of bread,_

_She told me that I,_

_Was mad in the head,_

_So then I walked out,_

_Into the street,_

_And I went,_

_Somewhere else!"_

They were all trying to hide their laughter.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

Nobody answered.

"Fantastic Rosalie!" Bella exclaimed when she came in the front door.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" asked Rosalie.

"I was listening from outside," she smiled.

"Oh thanks!" she smiled jumping off giving Alice a hug.

"Lucky for some," Edward whispered.

"Yeah...what!?" No!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Ask her out now," he whispered.

"Um...Bella could I have a word with you please?" he asked

"Anything interesting?" Rosalie asked sitting beside Emmett.

"He's in love with her," Emmett whispered.

"Oh! Tell me something I don't know!" she exclaimed.

They were all listening to what he was going to say.

"Alone if you don't mind Bella," he said guiding her over to the kitchen table.

"Oh! I just remembered!" exclaimed Bella walking away from Edward.

Edward threw his eyes up to heaven and made a face.

"Sorry Edward but this is too important!" she laughed. "Alice, there is a high school reunion on in three weeks!" she laughed.

"Wow...everyone they can go back to high school! Hurray for them!" Emmett said sarcastically.

"I'm not going anyway," Edward said glumly.

"Oh why not!? You were cool!" Bella exclaimed.

"Really?" Edward giggled nervously blushing.

"No you were a geek!" she laughed. "But we all love you!" she smiled.

"Really?!" he exclaimed going an even deeper red.

"Well, like a best friend!" she exclaimed giving him a hug. He hugged back not letting her go.

"Yay! Group hug!" Rosalie exclaimed running over and ruining their 'special moment' as Edward will put it later. They pulled away almost straight away and Edward looked really ticked off. Rosalie was skipping back towards the couch and on the way she looked out the window.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed grimacing.

"Ugly naked guy is doing yoga!" she shouted.

"Let me see that!" Emmett shouted running up towards the window. Jasper, Edward and Alice got there before Bella.

"You guys are disgusting!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh come on Bella! You know you want to look too!" Emmett laughed.

"No!" she exclaimed

"Disgusting you guys!" Bella said but was trying to hide a smile.

"You so totally want to look Bella!" Alice laughed.

"Well...yeah!" Bella giggled running up to the window.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "You could go out with him!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed punching his arm.

"Yeah Emmett shut up! Bella is too smart and beautiful and perfect to go out with an ugly naked guy!" Edward shouted.

"Aw! Thanks Edward!" she smiled giving him a hug.

"You know Bella, you'd be much better off going out with someone with a decent job, like at the museum and who loves you very much," he smiled.

"Yeah you're right!" she exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, would you like to..." he began.

"Oh wow! Sorry Edward but Jasper! Janice is going to try and get you to get back with her!" "What!?" he shouted. Emmett started laughing.

"I told you, you couldn't get away from her!" Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward snapped

. "Oh I'm bored! I'll see you guys later! I'm heading down to the photocopying store," Emmett said.

"Can I come?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," he said and they both headed straight down to see that hot blonde chick that worked there.

***

"Are you ok Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah why shouldn't I be?!" he replied defensively.

"Well you just seem a little ticked off. Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Well, a little bit," he admitted.

Do you need to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yes actually if you don't mind," I asked.

"Ok!" she chuckled.

"Bella, there's something I've been wanting to tell...ask you for a while," he told her.

"Oh what is it?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you eat?" he asked. "Out!" he added quickly.

"Um...yes," she laughed.

"Yes good! Me too!" he shouted nervously.

"Um...good for you Edward," she chuckled.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do...eat...out...um..." he said messing up his words. "Bella would you like to go out on a date with me?!" he shouted at the exact same time as she shouted "Oh my goodness I'm late for work!" so she didn't hear him.

"So would you like to then?" he asked.

"Like to what? Edward, can we talk some other time, I really need to get ready for work!" she exclaimed and she ran into her room.

Edward waited in Alice's apartment. She was going for a job interview so he was all alone. It seemed like hours before she came back. He was lounging around on the couch waiting for her. Then the door opened. He leapt off the couch.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?!" he shouted. Then when I looked at Bella I realised that she ended up being Emmett.

"Thanks a lot Edward but I'm not interested," Emmett chuckled and walked in.

"Do you know what time Bella finishes at?" he asked.

"No sorry," he said. He sat down on the couch again and waited for her to come in. After about a half an hour the door opened again.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?!" he shouted. I looked up at Bella and realised that she was Alice. Dammit!

"Sorry Jasper but I'm not interested!" she laughed and walked in.

"Just wait until the next time you see her," Emmett told him.

"Every time I tell her she either interrupts me or talks through me so she doesn't hear! And when she could here I stutter so I can't tell her!" he moaned.

"Ok Jasper calm down!" Emmett laughed.

"Whatever," he sighed.

After about an hour Bella finally got back.

"Hi everyone!" she smiled as she came in and put her bag on the table.

"Hey Bella can I please talk to you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but could I introduce you to someone first?" she asked.

"Sure," they all said. Dammit again!

She went over to the door.

"You can come in now," she said softly. Then this guy came in, he was about twenty four and he was tall, had dark curly hair and slightly tanned skin, he had very dark eyes and he was wearing jeans and a white jacket.

"Everybody this is Paulo, Paulo this is everyone!" she smiled.

"Oh and he doesn't speak very good English!" she chuckled.

"How much English is that then?" Emmett asked.

"Well...none," she giggled.

"Who? Who? Who is this and how are you friends with an attractive man with whom you can't speak?" Edward asked. He felt so angry, and jealous.

"Well we don't talk much do we Paulo?" she giggled giving him a kiss on the lips. They kept kissing until I couldn't take anymore.

"Just stop it!" Edward shouted. She pulled back. "He...cranky?" Paulo asked Bella.

"Yes," she smiled. "What's wrong with you Edward?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said and just walked out. Emmett started laughing.

**Outro:**

Edward knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Edward," he sighed. She opened the door.

"I really need to talk," he sighed.

"Oh come on in!" Carol smiled. She led him into the sitting room and allowed him to sit on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Carol laughed.

"I'm in love and she's got a stupid ugly boyfriend who can't even talk to her because he can't speak English! How can she choose him over me!?" he sighed.

"I guess she doesn't have to listen to him whine?" Carol laughed.

"I'm being serious," he moaned.

"Does she know how you feel?" she asked.

"Well, no," he began.

"Well how do you think she's ever going to go out with you or love you if you don't tell her how you feel?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Susan saw you as a married woman and you two still managed to get together!" he snapped. "That was completely different!" she insisted.

"No it wasn't!" he argued.

"Ok Edward out you go," she said dragging me out the front door.

"Carol! I'm sorry just please talk to me!" he shouted in when she closed the door after me.

"There's no need to be embarrassed! Emmett filled me in!" he called in.

"Just leave Edward!" she shouted out...she sounded more amused. !

**Well that's it for this chapter, sorry if it isn't so good. I'm going to do a Halloween one next so they're going to dress up as vampires! I love this because of all the irony! Anyway! Please review! Sorry for the slow updates! Bye peoples!**


	5. The One At Halloween

**Hey peoples! Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I'm glad you like this so far! Please enjoy this and please review! This one is set in Halloween. Did anybody hear rumours about a Friends movie? If so are they really going to have one?! And if the answer is yes do you like the idea? Also has anybody got any opinions about the Twilight movie? (I love Rosalie's shoes!) Happy reading!**

**The One at Halloween:**

"Hey lady! You gave me the wrong order! I ordered espresso and not coffee!" some idiot in the corner called.

"Ok sir I'm coming!" Bella called over. That was the sixth time today. "

Get the order right you bimbo," he snarled. _Ugh I hate my job!_ She said to herself.

"Yes sir," she sighed and walked off to get espresso.

"Hey lady! I wanted a capichino! Not espresso!" he shouted.

"Calm down you f- I'll be over in a moment sir!" she called. She went over to the other guy and gave him his espresso.

"Coffee you idiot," he sighed.

"Yes sir," she sighed once again and got the coffee. After I gave him the coffee and went over to the guys.

"So Bella are you doing much for Halloween?" Emmett asked.

"I might go out with Paulo," she said. Edward started laughing;

"But he doesn't speak English and you don't speak Italian so how's that going to work?" he asked chuckling.

"We don't talk very much," Bella chuckled.

"Ugh," she heard him say quietly.

"Ah Bella hang around with us!" Alice insisted

. "Are you all hanging out?" she asked.

"Yeah we do every Halloween," Jasper said.

"Ok then," she smiled.

"So are we going out?" she asked.

"Well, we stay in until about nine o' clock usually and then we go trick or treating," Emmett smiled. "No guys seriously," Bella chuckled. They all stared at her seriously.

"Oh," she said.

"Come on Bella! It'll be fun!" Alice begged.

"No way!" she laughed. "Bella! We do it every year!" Edward smiled.

"I'm not going to be caught going to peoples doors singing trick or treat!" she insisted.

"It's better than being alone," Jasper said quietly.

"You wouldn't leave me alone!" she giggled. Once again they were looking at her emotionlessly.

"Ok then I'll come!" she chuckled.

"That's a good girl," Emmett laughed.

"Bella, can I play my song now?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Oh yes sorry!" she exclaimed running up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please give applause for Rosalie Buffay!" she said into the microphone clapping to get the rest to join in.

"Thanks everyone!" she exclaimed sitting down in front of the microphone.

"This is one I wrote recently and it's about Halloween!" she chuckled into the microphone. The whole place remained silent.

"Ok! I'll get started!" she chuckled again.

"This one is called 'It's Halloween' and it was written by me! Well duh!" she exclaimed laughing into the microphone whilst we all remained silent.

Then she began to sing and Bella began to shudder.

_It's October 31__st__ so you know what that means_

_It's Halloween so don't be mean!_

_When little kids come up and say trick or treat,_

_Give them sweets and don't stomp their feet!_

_If they dress up and you laugh and they ask why,_

_Don't tell them that's it's because they've an open fly!_

Although Halloween can be sad,

_When I think about my mom and dad,_

_The hanging people remind me of my mom,_

_And the little kids running away remind me of my dad!_

She stopped and the room was silent.

"I'm done," she chuckled.

"Oh!" they all lied and started clapping and cheering for her hysterically. They made the other people in the café look bad so they started clapping and cheering also.

"Thank you!" she giggled down to everyone and she ran over to the gang.

"Well what did you think?!" she exclaimed.

"Um...well...very...interesting..." Bella said nervously.

"You didn't like it!" she exclaimed and began to cry.

"No, no! Rosalie I loved it!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah!" she lied.

"I knew you really liked it! How couldn't you!?" she exclaimed.

"I know!" she laughed manically back.

"I've just got to use the bathroom," she said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Does she usually think she's good?" Bella asked. "Bella you've known us how long now, three weeks and you didn't notice already?!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah I guess," she giggled.

"So, what are you guys dressing up as?" she asked.

"No don't tell each other!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh ok," she giggled sarcastically.

"Sorry but we always leave it as a surprise," she said.

"Ok then," she chuckled.

"What are the funniest things you've dressed up as before?" she asked them.

"Well, when Edward dressed up as a witch it was brilliant!" Alice laughed.

"Hey! I was drunk and I didn't know I was wearing a skirt!" he snapped in his defence. Bella started laughing

. "It wasn't the skirt we were laughing at it was the bra!" Alice laughed even harder.

"Did he really?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah!" she laughed.

"Well, if we're going to be making a fool of each other do you remember, Alice, when you went out with a guy called Andy who turned out to be Andrea!?" he shouted. Bella began to laugh even harder. "

You never told me that!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it was a long time ago," she said blushing.

"What about you Jasper?" I asked.

"Did you ever make a fool of yourself or have any dirt on these two?" I asked.

"Well, when Emmett and Alice first met Emmett stripped naked in Alice's apartment because 'she wanted lemonade!'" Jasper laughed.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Oh then! Do you remember the girl you went out with that had the facial hair?!" Emmett shouted. "That wasn't male facial hair she got an incorrect injection of testosterone in the hospital," he said seriously.

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"He's such a doofus!" Jasper said.

"Any dirt on Edward anybody?" Bella asked.

"No I'm a good boy!" he said relaxing back on the chair smugly.

"Well, there was Janice!" Emmett laughed.

"Janice was not the love of my life!" he exclaimed.

"OH! MY! GOD!" they all heard behind them.

"Janice?!" he shrieked an octave higher than his normal voice.

"YES Jasper BING! HAE HAE HAE HAE HAE HAE HAE!" she laughed.

"What do you want Janice?

" "Well, I came in for a coffee HAE HAE HAE HAE HAE!" she began,

"And! And! I heard you say that I was the love of your life!" she beamed.

"Oh no!" he shrieked again.

"HAE HAE HAE HAE HAE HAE!" she laughed.

Bella couldn't stand the sound of Jessica's voice so she began working again. Then after about ten minutes Alice came up, then Rosalie, then Emmett and we were watching Jasper; they were laughing.

Bella finished work at six o' clock so I headed down to the mall and bought a vampire costume. She went straight back to Alice's house and put the costume my room.

"Get anything nice?" Emmett asked.

"I'll show you later on," she said.

"Oh no! I forgot to get makeup!" she exclaimed

. "But you've got loads!" Jasper exclaimed

. "No! For tonight! I need new makeup!" she shouted.

"Don't worry Bella, you love lovely without makeup," Edward said quietly

"Aw thanks!" she exclaimed walking towards the door.

"When will you be back?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back on time, I'm going to meet Paulo so I'll drop by the mall on the way!" she shouted and ran out the door.

***

"What on earth does she see in him?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Oh nothing! His lovely Italian accent and his dark hair and his dark eyes and his perfect white teeth and his smile," Alice began to say teasingly.

"I think he's quite cute," Rosalie smiled.

"It's amazing how people can like certain people, I mean, Carol liked you...for a while," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah!" Jasper laughed.

"Yes, and Jasper liked Janice," he snapped. Emmett started laughing hysterically.

"Touché man!" he laughed and gave him a high five.

"Did you get a costume for tonight?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm going to go," Edward sighed.

"Edward you have to go!" she insisted.

"I want to go but I bet Bella will come back: _Hey everybody! This is Paulo! Paulo! I think it would be great for him to come trick or treating! Don't you everybody?! What about you Paulo? 'Ugh!?'_" he mimicked about an octave higher than my usual voice for Bella and an octave lower for Paulo.

Alice just started laughing.

"It's a tradition that we have Edward, you know that! He won't be coming," she giggled.

"Touché man!" Emmett laughed giving him a high five again.

"Do you want to egg Paulo?" Edward asked everyone.

"Nah, he's not that bad," Emmett chuckled

. "Yes he is!" he insisted.

"Please don't start the Paulo argument?!" Alice begged

"I agree with you Alice, let's not argue about that idiot!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Get out Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?! What did I do?!" he demanded.

"We're leaving in half an hour, get home and get ready!" she chuckled.

"Fine," he smiled and went out to head home and dress up. He thought that they would like this year's costume.

***

Bella burst in the door shouting, "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"It's ok!" Alice replied.

"I'll be about ten minutes!" she shouted and she walked into her bedroom and grabbed her costume from the wardrobe. She would be dressing up as a vampire this year. It would be brilliant! She put on pale foundation, deep red lipstick, she made her hair really stick out to the sides and she wore fangs and a vampire costume.

She got ready to make her grand entrance and she walked up to the door. They would surely love this! She walked out. "Grrr!! I'm a vampire!! Hissss!" she exclaimed as she walked out and was horrified when she saw them all looking at me in the same way she was looking at them.

"What is going on here?!" she exclaimed.

"Clearly everyone wanted to dress up as a vampire," Edward sighed.

She looked at each and every one of them; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were dressed up as vampires.

"There goes my idea to dazzle people," Edward sighed. **A/N: Haha! Got it in perfectly! LOL! :D**

"We can't all go out like this!" she insisted.

"Yes we can! We have to! It's tradition! Look, we can have different powers! Emmett can be the strong guy, Jasper can make people feel things, you can be the protector with shields and things, I can tell the future, Rosalie can be the hot one and Edward can read minds!" she insisted.

"Fine then," she sighed and walked towards the door and they all followed her. The girls looked different and the guys looked different, they all had this uniqueness to our like which Bella grew to like after a while. We were like one big happy vampire family!

"Where should we go next?" Bella asked after we had gone to a few apartments.

"We should go to Mr. Heckles' house!" Alice laughed.

"Ugh I hate him!" Bella shuddered.

"Don't worry. I can kill him with my vampire super strength!" Emmett shouted triumphantly.

"Whatever," they all laughed and walked towards Mr. Heckles' apartment. Emmett knocked on the door and it was ages before we got an answer.

He came (eventually!) and answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" we all exclaimed in unison.

"Have any of you seen a bird around?" he asked.

"No."

"If you do give it to me. It's my bird."

"You don't own a bird!" Alice exclaimed.

"I do now," he said.

They all just threw him a weird look and walked away slowly.

"We've got to go now," Bella said and we all walked away quickly.

"How do you know he doesn't have a bird?" Bella asked.

"You don't want to know what he does to the animals."

"What does he do to them?"

"I don't know. I'm just guessing that it's something that we really don't want to know."

"He strips them of their skin and then eats it and the bones!" Edward whispered suddenly into my ear and grabbing me. He gave Bella an awful shock so she screamed.

"Calm down Bella!" they all laughed. They had been out for hours and we were heading back towards the apartment.

"Hey we haven't gone to this place!" Emmett exclaimed running towards the door. He knocked on it frantically and was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Emmett?" Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"That's your apartment," she chuckled.

"Oh! Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! There's this place!" he exclaimed running towards the door across the way and once again knocked on it frantically.

"That's your apartment," Bella whispered to Alice.

"Don't tell him guys," she whispered.

"Emmett. We have to go do something but don't leave there until they answer ok?" she asked.

"Sure! I'm sure they'll answer soon!" he said happily and we walked outside laughing.

When they got outside there were fireworks and we all watched them; they were amazing! There were so many!

**Outro:**

**Alice POV:**

Wow last night was so much fun! Emmett is so gullible! When we got back to the apartment so we didn't notice if he was there or not we were so drunk. "I want espresso over here!" a guy demanded.

"Then get up and get it yourself!" I exclaimed and I walked over to the guys.

"Hangover too?" Jasper asked quietly. "Uh huh," I moaned.

None of us said a word until we heard somebody running into the café in a panic.

"That was your apartment!" Emmett exclaimed. We all began to laugh in unison. None of us had the heart to tell him. He wasn't even drunk!

**That's it for this chapter! Thank you for reading! It'll be a while before I update next! Sorry in advance! Please review and tell all of your friends about this! Thanks everyone! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**


	6. The One When They Play Baseball

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the slow update! Really I am! Just to tell anybody that doesn't know I've changed around the characters a little bit. The story hasn't changed at all. If you take a quick look at chapter 1 you will see the list of characters and who they represent. It's in the author notes. Actually I'll just list them here for you again. Happy reading! ^_^**

**Monica: Alice**

**Rachel: Bella**

**Phoebe: Rosalie**

**Joey: Emmett**

**Chandler: Jasper**

**Ross: Edward**

**The One When They Play Baseball:**

_It was a cold dark night and I was all alone,_

_I had no money or a cell phone,_

_Then I met this old lady, who had one,_

_And she gave it to me so I could ring someone,_

_I rang my friend Alice, _

_She collected me in a car like a palace,_

_And it was then I got an idea,_

_A song about a smelly cat and the cat called Leah._

"Well that's all so far!" Rosalie exclaimed as they all clapped, insincerely of course! Nobody knew how it was possible but Rosalie had written so many songs and not one of them are good! It was quite amusing really.

"Okay, when she gets back really cheer her, she was really nervous about this one!" Alice laughed.

"I can see why," Emmett joked.

"Ah leave her alone!" Bella exclaimed in Rosalie's defence.

"What do you think Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well, there is no structure to her songs, there're no verses or choruses, then when you think about it the rhyming scheme is all over the place and the lyrics sound like a conversation more than an actual song..."

"Yeah, yeah we get it," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"So are any of you up for a game of baseball later on today?" Alice asked.

"I wasn't really thinking about it," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Aw but it's the Gellar cup!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"When Edward and I were young we'd play a game of baseball with our family. The winner would win the Gellar cup."

"Well we can't get the Gellar Cup now because you threw it into the river when you lost," Edward snapped.

"You threw the cup into the river because you lost?!" Bella laughed.

"No he cheated!" Alice exclaimed.

"I didn't cheat! I won fair and square and you just can't take the fact that I won!"

"You kicked me and broke my leg!"

"That was an accident and I don't consider that cheating!"

"Bella, tell him it's cheating!"

"Well if it was an accident..." she began.

"Oh you're worse than my parents!" she shouted throwing herself back into the chair.

"Okay! Okay! Stop fighting! It's bad karma!" Rosalie shouted suddenly.

"I'll stop fighting when he admits he cheated!" Alice shouted.

"I'll stop fighting when she admits she's lying!" Edward shouted.

"I've a way to settle this, we'll have the baseball match on Saturday, guys against girls and whoever wins officially wins the cup and will have won it then," Bella suggested, sighing as she spoke.

"...Fine..." Alice said stubbornly.

"I guess..." Edward said smiling to himself.

"Well, we could if somebody didn't throw it into a river!"

"Oh don't start this again! We can make another one!" Bella insisted.

"It's not the same..." Edward said in a sulky tone.

"Ugh! I have to get out of here!" Alice exclaimed and stormed out.

Bella laughed slightly.

"What really happened Edward?" Bella asked.

"I hit her leg by an accident; she says that I did it on purpose so I could win."

"And did you?" she asked.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Fine ok!" she chuckled.

"Are you going to play?" she asked Jasper and Emmett.

"Yeah, the thought of Edward in shorts running around in something I have to see," Emmett chuckled.

"What about you Rosalie?"

"Oh I don't do competitions," she said softly shaking her head.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Oh well when people lose it upsets them. Also I think that competition brings out the worst in people."

"You're upsetting us by not playing," she said harshly but she smiled slightly to let her know it was a joke.

"No I'm not playing."

"Oh please Rosalie?!"

"No, I don't want to upset the guys when we win," she said shaking her head.

"Don't worry Rosalie we are going to crush you!" Emmett laughed.

"Don't be mean Emmett!"

"Look Rosalie, if you don't play then the teams will be uneven and then the mean Emmett will win!" Bella shouted encouragingly.

"Ok then I'll play!"

"Great!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh look who it is!" Emmett exclaimed of a sudden.

Bella turned around and she spotted Paulo.

"Hey there honey!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Edward moaned quietly to himself.

Bella continued to kiss him passionately and she started to giggle against his lips.

"Ugh I've got to get out of here!" Edward said as he got up and stormed out of the coffee house.

***

***Later on that day in the Park***

They all went to the park at five o' clock that evening in their baseball gear. To spite Emmett, Edward wore a pants and large shin pads so he wouldn't be able to run around. Bella wore just a standard outfit, Alice wore a load of padding to ensure that she wouldn't hurt herself, Rosalie wore a really colourful outfit, Emmett wore a Forks baseball kit and Jasper wore a New York baseball kit.

"Look what I got everybody!" Edward exclaimed when he entered the park; he was carrying a badly made trophy which was encrusted with a little rust and had green stains on it.

"Oh my God, you found the Gellar cup!?" Alice exclaimed as she ran over to Edward and looked at the cup.

"You could've cleaned it before you came!" she snapped.

"You're welcome by the way," Edward replied sarcastically.

"You actually went into the river and got out the cup?" Bella asked as she walked up to take a look at the cup.

"Well, yeah," he grinned, hoping for praise from Bella.

"That was so sweet of you," Bella said giving him a hug.

"Well...uh...it was nothing," he giggled nervously.

Emmett smirked and nudged Jasper's arm.

"Okay then let's get started," Edward shouted as he beckoned everybody to the centre of their self-made baseball court.

"Who made you the boss!?" Alice snapped.

"What!?"

"You always made yourself the boss; since we were little kids!"

"Fine then, you be the boss!" Edward replied sulkily.

"Good then, girls against guys. We get to bat first," Alice grinned as she went over to the batting area. **A/N: I'm not going to go too detailed into the baseball as I've never seen a game. I've checked out the basic rules and they should be enough. Sorry! **

They started playing and Alice was the first to bat. Edward was pitching **A/N: Also I'm sorry if I make mistakes with the rules. I'm doing my best! ^_^**

Edward threw the ball and Alice missed it.

"Strike one!" Emmett called.

"Hey that was unfair!" Alice shouted.

"How the hell was that an unfair throw?!" Edward asked.

"You threw it really, really low!"

"Well I'm supposed to make sure you don't hit it and get a strike. Isn't that right Emmett?"

"Yeah that's right. New throw!"

"Ugh!" Alice moaned as she really hated losing, especially to Edward.

He threw the ball again and she hit it with the very edge of her bat and it went flying up and behind her. She started running.

"Come back that's a foul ball!" Edward called.

"What?! No way!"

"It's a foul ball Alice! Third pitch!" Emmett called over, sounding rather amused.

"I told you everyone that she only said I cheated because she was losing," Edward grinned.

"Hey! I'm just rusty that's all!" she shouted back defensively.

He threw the third pitch and she hit it really hard, aiming it at Edward, and of course! Edward had to duck back but ended up catching the ball.

"Damn it!"

"Haha! Alice you're out!"

"But you cheated!"

"Uh Alice...he did actually keep the rules. You're out," Jasper said calmly.

"Ugh I hate this game!" she exclaimed and stormed over to the side of the pitch.

"Okay Bella, you're next," Edward smiled.

He threw the ball gently; of course he would go easy on Bella! The ball went past her slowly and she swung after it went past her.

"Strike one!"

"Oh c'mon Bella! Don't let them win! That was terrible!"

"If I remember you didn't hit the ball either!"

"That was an easy throw!"

"Well I don't...know exactly what to do!"

"You don't know how to play baseball? Oh my God," Edward laughed.

"Shut up you, you, nerd!" Bella snapped.

"What did I do?!"

"Guys stop fighting or you'll come back as maggots!"

"C'mon guys, I'm wanna start trashing you again! I haven't got all night to beat you!"

"You are not going to beat us! I can promise you that!" Bella snapped.

"Next throw coming Isabella," Edward grinned.

Bella sighed deeply and missed the second throw.

"C'mon Bella!" shouted Alice.

Bella ignored her and missed the third shot.

"Bella you idiot!"

"Oh whatever!" she shouted back and went over and sat beside Alice.

Rosalie got her bat and stood up in front of Edward. She was wearing a massive grin on her face.

"Okay Mr. Monkey! Prepare to get your ass kicked!" Rosalie said confidently.

Edward smirked to himself and was about to throw the ball.

"No! No! Don't throw it! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Rosalie screamed and she ran away screaming.

"I forfeit! I forfeit!" she screamed and she ran over to Bella and Alice.

The boys laughed.

"Well, time to lose girls," Emmett grinned as he picked up his bat and got ready to hit.

"How dare you! We are so going to beat you!" Rosalie insisted running out to a random part o the field.

They played on and the three boys got three home runs in a row. So by the end of that inning the boys were winning 3-0. They continued playing (the boys really well and the girls badly) and they boys were up 12-0 after the fourth inning. The girls then huddled together.

"Okay girls, we can still win this. If we can stop them scoring and get a perfect score for four innings then we can get level with them. Then if we can beat them in the next one after that we can win. I need that Gellar cup! I have to get it! Mom and Ross always won it!"

"Bella, all you have to do is hit the ball really hard in that direction and run as fast as you can to each jumper there, if you can try to get a home run. Rosalie, just hit the ball and you're fine. Then when we're pitching the ball just try and catch it."

"Okay," they whispered.

They ran back out and played a really great game. Rosalie finally stopped ducking away from the ball and Bella finally learned a few of the basic rules so she was able to play, and she ended up being quite good. As was Rosalie. After the eighth inning the score was 12-11 to the boys. The score at the last part of the inning was 12-12. It was up to Rosalie to hit it. Bella and Alice rolled their eyes, they were really nervous that she would lose them the game. She closed her eyes when Edward threw the ball. She hit it as hard as she possible could and it bounced very close to the foul line.

"Yay! Home Run! We win!" Rosalie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Hey wait a minute! No you didn't! That went outside! That was a foul ball so we win," Edward said defensively.

"It totally was inside! We win!" Emmett snapped back.

"No it wasn't! We win!"

"Okay, okay! I can settle this!" Rosalie shouted.

"There's nothing to settle because we won!" Edward insisted.

"Let's just say it was a draw. And the first one to touch the cup is the winner. And it's between Alice and Edward!"

Alice immediately started running for the cup. Edward started running after, and of course, being extremely fast got there at the exact same time as Alice, even though she had a big head start. They both held the cup and started arguing about who got to it first.

_**Outro:**_

It was half eleven that night and Alice and Edward were still holding onto the cup. The other guys had went home a few hours before.

"Let go Edward."

"Why should I let go? We won fair and square."

"No we won now let go!"

"And again, why should I!?"

"Because I'm cold, and I have to pee."

"Not letting go," Edward said in a teasing voice.

_**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope that was ok! I'm sorry that it wasn't great! The next one will be better I promise! Thank you for all the positive reviews so far and please keep them coming! I'll update as soon as possible. And again, sorry if the base ball rules weren't perfect, I looked up the rules so I hope I did ok! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**_


End file.
